


Here's To Us

by Danisnotatop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Halestorm - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisnotatop/pseuds/Danisnotatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's first dance at their wedding! </p><p>Song: Here's To Us by Halestorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Us

**Author's Note:**

> This song makes me cry, and I might upload this on my wattpad account. My First song fic.  
> The song belongs to the band!

We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

I rested my hands Phil's waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck. We glided slowly around the room swaying to the music.

Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So lets give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well, here's to us, here's to us

I cant believe that we were finally married I thought as I looked down into his blue eyes that were watery from unshed tears.

Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let’s toast 'cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

I thought back to everything me and Phil went through. We've come so far, I was no longer that defensive boy that struggled with his sexuality from 2012 anymore. The time has went by so fast, I remember when I first discovered Phil. I was just a teenager, I never thought when I clicked on that first youtube video, first tweeted him, first met him that this would happen.

Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times, that we messed up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give ya hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves, here's to us, here's to us

I remember when we first came out to our families, they were so supportive and encouraging. When me and Phil used to go out people would always insult us or tell us we were going to Hell, I ignored it for the most part but sometime I just couldn't handle it. When we first came out to our subscribers we got so much hate but even more support.

Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn’t trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's comin' our way

We have made mistakes, when I started to push away from Phil in 2012 we were constantly fighting, I started sleeping in my own room and seeing other people. I could tell I was hurting Phil but I didn't know just how bad, but he still forgave me. I know we can take anything that gets in our way.

Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So lets give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well

I buried my face in his soft black hair crying softly, his head was resting on my shoulder. I wouldn't change anything that has happened, everything made us stronger.

Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times, that we messed up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give ya hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves, here's to us, here's to us (Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us, here's to us  
Here's to us, here's to us  
Here’s to us, here’s to love  
Here’s to us, wish everybody well  
Here’s to us, here’s to love  
Here’s to us, here’s to us

"Here's to us, Phil." I whispered in his ear.


End file.
